


Hesitancy

by ninian



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Marriage, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninian/pseuds/ninian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A doubtful Olivia starts to question if she's truly worth Chrom's affection. She finds her answer in a rather unlikely and mysterious place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hesitancy

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Chrom/Olivia in my life. A bit of a different take on their supports is mentioned as well. Robin is female in this.

Fiddling with her fingers, Olivia paced nervously around the room she was getting ready in. Her eyes shifted around the room with fear as she continued to count down the hours until her marriage.

But she was experiencing stage fright.

She knew she loved Chrom - she had no doubts about that - but was she truly worth it? Chrom needed a woman who could be by his side. He needed someone who could aid him in battle. He needed a strong woman.

Olivia was not that. There were better candidates for Chrom. For instance, Robin was Chrom's tactician. They were so close; why didn't they tie the knot? Sully could stand her ground easily and not take anything from anyone. Maribelle was so sophisticated and she knew exactly how the royal life worked.

Even Sumia was a good candidate for Chrom. She did save him after all.

What had Olivia done for the prince? She wanted to be with Chrom, but could she be all of that for him?

Her head was starting to hurt and she could feel herself wanting to hyperventilate from being in such a small room. She needed some fresh air. She needed to get her thoughts straight.

Peeking out of the room, there were a few servants around and about. The dancer looked both ways before sprinting out of the room ( or at least, sprinting as best as she could ), and dashed down the hallway. There was a place outside the castle that she knew was empty.

She just needed a few minutes, and that's all.

* * *

"Nervous?"

Chrom sighed at his tactician's words as she helped him straighten out his outfit. Frederick was nearby, ready to assist his lord whenever.

"Yeah, I guess I am. It's not every day you get married." Chrom said as he looked at himself in the mirror. "I just wish Emm was here to see me... I think she would have liked Olivia."

Robin was silent for a few minutes before finally popping a question that most of the shepherds have been wondering. "By the way, Chrom, what do you see in Olivia?"

The prince turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Well, I know Olivia's been nervous about the wedding, and a few shepherds were curious as to why you liked her."

Though she was mostly referring to Cordelia and Sumia's gossiping about the two. The tactician simply shook her head at the thought. They'll get over it. It might take some time, but they would get over it.

Chrom fiddled with his tie for a minute, repeating the question in his mind. What did he see in Olivia? Sure, they haven't known each other long, but Chrom knew that he wanted Olivia to be his wife.

She had helped encourage him after Emmeryn's death. She did her best to make sure he was alright, but she didn't try and crowd him either. Probably because, well, Olivia was slightly intimidated by him, but she did her best to make sure he was alright.

She was captivating. She wasn't the most elegant person out there, but neither was Chrom. Olivia was probably more elegant than the prince, to be honest.

Olivia was gentle, yet she was strong at the same time. That's what Chrom needed in his life - a gentle woman who could look past her shyness to aid another person.

"I just love her," he finally said with a soft smile on his face. "I don't need to explain my affections for someone, do I?"

There was a soft smile on Robin's face and she shook her head in response. She knew why Chrom loved Olivia, and she was happy that someone she cared about found that happiness, in the form of someone like Olivia.

"That's fine, Chrom."

* * *

Outside, Olivia continued her pacing a bit as she sighed loudly. "Look at me. I'm outside; I'm hiding from everyone... I'm starting to doubt that I'm even worth it for my future husband... What kind of fiance am I?!"

"If you ask me, I think you're perfectly fine."

The dancer jumped and quickly turned around to find where the voice came from. Her eyes landed on a young, blue haired girl standing there with her hand on her hip.

"Oh... Marth, right?"

The woman seemed to hesitate, but she gave Olivia a nod.

"How did you get here?" The dancer asked slowly and curiously. Marth looked over her shoulder, pointing behind her.

"The cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove."

Olivia seemed to accept that answer, nodding her head before pausing for a minute. "I thought Chrom concealed that, though."

"It seemed as though he didn't do such a good job at it. But don't worry, his secret is safe with me."

The older woman giggled a bit. "It does sound like Chrom to do something like that... The poor dear does break a lot of stuff, but he tries to fix what's broken as well."

Marth smiled at her softly, a nostalgic look in her eyes. "You seem to know Lord Chrom well."

"Oh, yes! I mean, despite not knowing each other for that long, milord and I have exchanged several stories. One time, we were outside and all we did was talk under the moonlight. It went on for several hours... Until Frederick yelled at us for staying up until the sun started to rise..."

Olivia smiled at the memory and laughed a bit. She remembered Chrom trying to calm Frederick down, while giving Olivia a slight mischievous smile.

"He seemed to open up to you easily," commented Marth, her smile growing a bit.

"He did say that to me... Apparently he's told me stories and feelings that not even Robin or Frederick know about."

Olivia fell silent, remembering the time where she stumbled upon Chrom crying for his deceased sister. It was such a scary event, to see Ylisse's lord like that, so Olivia could only do what she first thought of.

She wrapped her arms around the elder male, which surprised him of course. She remembered how he gently touched her hand as he continued to cry.

Olivia held him for such a long time, and no words were exchanged until the very end.

_"I'm sorry,"_  he laughed gently as he wiped his eyes. The dancer shook her head at him, touching his cheek.

_"There's no reason to be sorry, milord,”_  she said softly. _“I understand."_

Olivia sighed a bit at the memory. That was probably the day they really started to talk to each other, without running away from each other like the first time they tried to have a serious conversation.

"Why do you doubt yourself, then?" Olivia looked up at Marth, a bit surprised at the question.

"You have no reason to doubt yourself, milady." Marth continued, sitting down next to the woman. "You say that you're not worth it, but clearly you are. Lord Chrom trusts and loves you enough to let you see a side that not many people could say they've seen before."

"You... You really think that?" Olivia asked quietly. Marth nodded her head.

"I know so." She paused and continued on. "My mother was like you. She told me how she doubted herself, wondering if she was good enough for anything. She wasn't aware just how strong she was at the time. But, she finally did realize it, and she was happy she went through with it."

The pink haired woman was silent, listening to the other girl speak. Marth gently took her hand in her's, a kind smile on her face.

"You were there for his darkest times, and I'm sure he's grateful that you entered his life."

There were tears in Olivia's eyes, but there were tears in Marth's eyes as well. The dancer wasn't sure why - maybe the female warrior got caught up in the moment - but Olivia did know that she was right.

"I believe you have a wedding to attend."

Olivia stood up and nodded, dusting her dress off. "Y-You're right! Maribelle's going to freak when she finds out I'm not in my room." She quickly began to sprint back to the castle, stopping to turn around to call out a quick thank you to the other girl.

The blue haired warrior simply gave her a casual wave, watching Olivia run back towards the castle. She wiped her eyes and gave a small chuckle.

"Inigo, you were much better at this than I was. But, at least I got through to her."

* * *

Olivia took a deep breath as her grip on Basilio tightened, to which the Khan gave a slight laugh at. He leaned down a bit, to whisper to her.

"I heard you almost became a runaway bride."

"N-No, Maribelle's only exaggerating. I just needed some fresh air, to clear my thoughts out." She huffed on response, which got a laugh from the older male.

"Are you still nervous?" He asked in a serious tone. He did promise to help Olivia escape if she didn't want to go through with it ( to which Flavia gave him a look and apparently gave him a beat down after dragging him away ).

But he couldn't get an answer, as the wedding was soon beginning. Soon, he was leading her down the isle, right after the other maidens.

Olivia thought about his question in her head. Was she nervous still? Even after Marth's words, was she still doubting herself.

She got her answer when she looked up, to see a gentle smile on Chrom's face when he saw her. She saw the tears in his eyes at how beautiful she looked.

_"You were there for his darkest times, and I'm sure he's grateful that you entered his life."_

She had no reason to doubt herself anymore. She would continue to stand by his side, to make him happy, until the very end.


End file.
